deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Yoda VS Hulk
Introduction The little green grandmaster of the Jedi versus an unstoppable big green anger machine. Grandmaster Yoda Height: 2'0" Weight: 37 lbs Age: 900 Species: ??? Home world:??? Occupation: Grandmaster of the Jedi Order Wiz: Yoda was brought into the Jedi Order at a young age and quickly rose through the ranks. He Eventully reached the title of grandmaster and started trained the Jedi Dooku. Dooku Eventully left the Jedi order. Boomstick: Why? Wiz: Dooku didn't like how the Republic handled some situations. Also, he was being lured to the Dark Side by Darth Sidious. Yoda could actually sense that there was a dark force in the Galaxy, but Sidious blinded his vision. Boomstick: The guys like 2' feet, isn't he kind of useless? Wiz: Many people judge Yoda by his size and expect him to be not a threat at all. But it's quite the opposite. Force Powers- * Force Push/Pull * Telekinisis * Precognition * Mind Trick * Enhanced Senses * Super Speed * Force Valor * Force Deflection * Beast Control * Tutaminis * Battle Medatation Boomstick: What's Tutaminis? Wiz: Tutaminis is an ability that Yoda uses that can absorb Blaster Fire, Force Lightning and even physical attacks. Yoda's lightsaber combat skills are also very impressive. Yoda is thought to be the greatest lightsaber duelist of this generation (Luke Skywalker thought to be the first). Lighsaber- * Green Blade * Shoto * Built to match his size Wiz: Yoda served as a General in the Clone Wars and won many battles for the Republic. When order 66 was ordered, Yoda easily survived it because of him being WAY to powerful for any clone. He confronted Darth Sidious and about won if it wasn't for him slipping off the weird floaty thing they were dueling on. Boomstick: That was pretty clumsy. Wiz: Yoda then went into exile until young Luke Skywalker arrived. He trained Luke in the ways of the force like he did with the rest of the younglings he did all those years ago. After death,Yoda became a force ghost and guided Luke for his many troubles. Feats- * Can easily move Starships with the force. * 2nd most powerful jedi of all time * His super strength allows him to carry things 20 times his size * Evaded Missle's * Faced a Terentatek * Turned into a force ghost after death * Can influence strong minds with the force * Knows how to create Holocrons * Dissarmed Asajj Ventress with no effort * Led the Clone army * Destroyed entire army of droids with a force push * Can sense feelings/Emoitions/Deaths from across the Galaxy * Easily survived order 66 * Outmatched Darth Sidious in combat '''Boomstick: So he's basically a little feisty Kermit the Frog? Wiz: Basically, ya. The Incredible Hulk Intermission Pre-Fight Fight! KO! Conclusion Category:'Marvel vs Star Wars' Themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Comic Book vs Movies themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:Colour Themed Death Battles Category:'Big vs Small' themed Death Battles Category:'Human Vs Alien' Themed Death Battles Category:Sword VS Fist themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:Death Battles with a Returning OMM Combatant Category:Death Battles with a returning DBX combatant Category:Im secretly batman